


Toasted Marshmallows

by Fierysky



Series: Quakerider Comfort [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, S'mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Over S'mores, Daisy realizes that Robbie never grieved his own death.





	Toasted Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> from the Tumblr prompt 'toasted marshmallows' by @waverly-earp :)

 

“Come on,” Daisy teased her new S.H.I.E.L.D partner  Robbie. “We gotta put that head on fire to good use.”

“I said okay to sleep out here, even making s’mores,” Robbie grumbled. “But you can’t use me for a fire source.”

Daisy jumped down from the hood of Robbie’s car to help him with the tent they’d purchased from a 24-hour hardware store. They were on a mission for Director Mack on the outskirts of the National Forest to apprehend an anti Inhuman terrorist.

“I’ve never been camping before,” Daisy hummed. “I’m kinda excited.”

Robbie softened, his eyes warm. This was why he went along with most of Daisy’s schemes; whenever she was happy, it soothed him.

“Same here,” he admitted.

“It's been a while since you've done something impulsive like this, huh?” Daisy asked, insightful as always.

“Yeah,” Robbie sighed, glad he could put his hands to use with setting up the tent. He wasn’t the best looking or the most buff guy and hell, he definitely wasn’t the smartest. But the way Daisy sometimes looked at him, _listened_ to him? It stirred a dormant yearning.

“You don’t look excited,” Daisy pressed, watching him closely. “You okay?”

Robbie stilled his movements and looked up, holding her gaze. Her eyes were intelligent, a lovely dark brown that reminded him of the rich earth, full of life. He frowned; did he just compare her eyes to dirt?

He was such a dumbass.

“Thanks for being my friend,” he said softly. “And putting up with me. After everything.”

It was Daisy’s turn to frown. Robbie was always quiet, but tonight he seemed downright melancholy.

“How about we make s’mores?” she smiled. “I’ve always seen it on T.V but never really had it like this.”

Robbie relaxed as her eyes lit up. He didn’t like sweet stuff, and he thought s’mores were a waste of snacks perfectly fine on their own, but she looked so happy.

“Let’s toast some marshmallows.”

* * *

 

Daisy couldn’t keep her eyes off Robbie as the fire crackled. The shadows leaped on Robbie’s face illuminating his features as they sat by the campfire. He was made of planes and angles, creases and lines, and right now, she wondered what could smooth and soften him. They’d spent time together on missions,  but here in the forest at night, under a sliver of a moon, and a sky strewn with stars, she felt connected to him, one soul to another.

“When the Rider comes out, does it hurt?” Daisy asked. She had a marshmallow on a stick and held it to the fire.

Robbie shrugged, and remaining silent, pulled out the graham crackers and a chocolate bar.

Daisy picked up on his pensive mood and moved closer so their knees bumped. She continued to toasting her marshmallow, and when it was caramelized on the outside, and gooey on the inside, she pulled it off the stick and topped it with a piece of chocolate, and then smooshed it between two graham crackers.

“Yeah, it hurts,” Robbie's voice pierced the silence. “But it doesn’t matter." He stared into the flames. "It’s what I deserve.”

Daisy blinked, unsure how to respond.

Robbie looked up and forced a smile. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to get all mopey.” He glanced down. “Chocolate’s melting.”

Sure enough, the heated marshmallow had melted the chocolate, and it was dripping on her pants. Daisy hastily bit into the dessert so she could enjoy it while it was still warm but her gaze was still on Robbie.

“Oh my god, this is like heaven,” she hummed, closing her eyes. The graham cracker had a satisfying crunch, and the marshmallow and chocolate tasted divine. “Have a bite?”

Robbie’s eyes drifted to her lips and when she licked them, he shook his head. “Nah, I’m good.”

“You don’t deserve anything sweet?” The words were out of Daisy’s mouth before she could halt them.

Robbie snorted. He picked up a twig and started breaking it apart and feeding it to the fire.

Daisy continued watching him as she ate, taking in his downcast eyes, and the way he seemed to turn his body towards her. Suddenly, a shadow passed over the moon, and a gash appeared on Robbie’s head, deep and gruesome, the flesh and bone split open, showing his still pulsing brain inside.

Daisy froze.

And just as the image surfaced, it faded, and the cloud sailed away.

The sweet in Daisy’s mouth turned bitter.

“Do you remember dying?” she touched Robbie’s forehead, her fingers sticky and leaving chocolate on his skin. “Where did it hurt?”

Robbie turned into her hand and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. “It didn’t. I kept thinking about Gabe. I let him down. It was my fault.” His eyes were wet when he opened them. “Knowing I messed up was the real pain.” His mouth trembled. “He almost died because of me.”

Daisy moved closer, as she traced his face with her fingers, those creases and lines. “But _you_ died, Robbie.”

His mouth worked, as he held back tears. “It’s what I deserved.”

Daisy leaned in and embraced him, squeezing tightly and probably getting chocolate on his jacket. 

“Bedtime," she pulled away reluctantly. "And you're not sleeping in the car.”

Robbie nodded, unable to speak without breaking down.

* * *

The National Park had a rest stop, so Daisy trekked there to use the facilities, and when she came back, it was Robbie's turn to go.

Now it was bedtime and while her standard reaction to awkward situations would be to deflect with humor or sarcasm she didn't feel like it tonight. She laid a fuzzy blanket on the ground and made room for Robbie.

"I can sleep in the car," Robbie offered, hovering at the entrance to the tent, the crescent moon casting a faint light on him. 

Daisy shook her head. "You shouldn't be alone."

Robbie looked almost relieved and toed off his Vans then unzipped his jacket. After placing the items neatly in a corner, he shuffled in and laid as far away from Daisy as possible.

Daisy turned on her side to face him. "Come closer."

Robbie grunted and moved towards her. He was still a respectable distance, when she scooted closer to him.

"I just wanna hold you," Daisy nuzzled into his shoulder. "Is that okay?"

Robbie relished being in the dark, knowing she couldn't see his face.

"I'd love that." He brought her to lay on his chest, stroking her hair while she hugged his midsection. Snuggling was nice, Robbie thought. He listened to her breathing as he drifted off while she was lulled to sleep by his heartbeat.

* * *

 

Robbie awoke to feather light touches in his hair and on his forehead.

It was Daisy, he knew by her smell, and he didn't want it to stop so he remained quiet. Her fingers explored his scalp and browbone, and he sighed. Having someone touch him was more intimate than sex. 

"I know you're awake," Daisy whispered, carding her fingers through his hair. She nuzzled his cheek and kissed his eyebrow.

Robbie opened his eyes, watching her.

"You got hurt here," Daisy kissed his temple. "And here." She pressed her lips to his forehead. "It hurt like hell." She placed a finger on his lips when he opened his mouth to protest. "You never felt any pain like that. And you were afraid to die."

"Why are you doing this?" Robbie asked, suddenly angry. "I-"

"If I were there, I'd take the pain from you," Daisy stroked his face. "I'm sorry you went through it."

 _"I'm_ not." 

Daisy chuckled, holding him close. She'd finally met her match, someone with a martyr complex as large as hers. 

* * *

 

They packed up and drove back to HQ, and never spoke again about sharing a tent, until a few nights later, Daisy received a text.

**Robbie: Up for toasting some marshmallows?**

Daisy raised an eyebrow, before replying.

**Daisy: Sure. Come on over.**

He didn't respond, but she knew he was on the way, so she tidied up her bunk and changed her sheets in case he wanted to spend the night.

"I don't know why I'm here," Robbie blurted as soon as she opened the door for him.

Daisy decided they shouldn't lie to each other and folded her arms sternly. "You know why."

"I'm scared," he began. "I don't deserve-"

"Stop saying that," Daisy angrily interrupted. "You deserve _everything_." And she stopped speaking because the look on Robbie's face was priceless.

"Let's start with me deserving _some_ thing," he said, exasperated. "Before we talk about everything."

Her eyes filled with tears, and nodding, Daisy did just that.

And it became Robbie and Daisy's inside code, that whenever they needed to share their innermost feelings, they would ask the other if they wanted to come over and toast marshmallows.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feedback welcome!


End file.
